Prima HamHams - Princess Hamsters
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: When Spat leaves Ham-Heart-Land to takeover the world, it's up to three girls with the help of their HamFriends to power up into the Prima HamHams and stop him in his tracks! Rated T for slight girly violence. Think of this as Hamtaro crossed with Tokyo Mew Mew and Lilpri. :3
1. Prologue

_Prima Ham-Hams_  
A Hamtaro Fanfic

Prologue

Far away in unknown space, there lies a HamHam kingdom of peace, known as Ham-Heart-Land, ruled by a benevolent king and his head adviser. Life in his kingdom was harmonious... Well, it was until one fateful day. For some unknown reason, an evil Ham with strange powers was fed up with all the happiness and love. He singlehandedly attacked the palace were he was quickly* confronted by the king's adviser, Harmony. The battle between them lasted over five days, leaving chaos and destruction in their wake until at last, the Evil One was taken down. But before he could be captured and thrown in the dungeon, he escaped into his Hamship and headed into the stars. Before he left, he cried out to Harmony and the king, "If I can't destroy love in the world of Hams, then I will find another world to conquer, _**PFFTT**_!"

Worried for the fate of any other world the Evil One might come across, the king summoned his best troops and WiseHams. "The Evil One must be stopped!" he roared. "After seeing what sort of destruction he's caused, there's no telling what he might do outside of Ham-Heart-Land."  
"We most send someone to stop that pipsqueak, King Boss!" Captain Howdy, a young, fiery brown-eared hamster with a red apron called out.  
"Or you could just annoy him with your lame jokes!" another Captain, a light gray hamster named Dexter, rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Did you say  
"What did you say?!" Howdy snapped.  
An orange and cream hamster stood up. "Your highness, I volunteer to take my bravest HamHam troops to follow the Evil One and bring him to justice!"  
"I'm sorry to say that won't work, General Hamtaro." a tall brown hamster in a blue cloak spoke up.  
"Heke? Why not, WiseHam Maxwell?"  
"You and your troops are just normal HamHams. You won't be able to defeat his power. I've been talking it over with Elder Ham and Elder Viv. There's a prophecy... Only Hams of great power can bring him to justice."  
"Impossible!" King Boss snapped. "The only other known magic Ham is Harmony and I can't rule the kingdom without her aid."  
"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Maxwell said calmly, "What about your daughters?" The king looked at Max in surprise. "The prophecy speaks of three brave Hams and three beings from another world joining forces to vanquish the Evil One."  
"It's worth a shot, Your Highness." Hamtaro said, smiling at the king.  
"You're right, General Hamtaro." King Boss turned to a Ham with a green cap. "Cappy of the Guards, send for my daughters. They're about to embark on the mission of a lifetime!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hope ****you enjoy my first Hamtaro fanfic! This will kinda be a cross between Tokyo Mew Mew, Lilpri and Hamtaro HamHam Heartbreak. There will be Ham-Humans due to the fact that that's the whole prophecy. Next time, **_**"**__**Three Girls, Three Hamsters, and One Destiny!**__**"**_


	2. 3 Girls, 3 Hamsters, and 1 Destiny

_Prima Ham-Hams_  
A Hamtaro Fanfic

Chapter 1 – "Three Girls, Three Hamsters, and One Destiny"

My name is Bindi. I'm ten years old and live in a small suburb outside of Tokyo with my family. I have two best friends named Patrisha and Sal. Patrisha, or Trish as we call her, is the sweet, shy type who's not afraid to speak her mind. Sal is the athlete of the group and always looked cool with her black hair with red streaks. She's always taking on challenges even if she knows she can't win. And me… I'm just your normal, music loving girl with normal friends… Or so I thought. All that change on one magical day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a bright sunny day and I was about to head out to hang with my friends. I was rushing to get ready when I dropped my favorite sunflower necklace. As I bent down to pick it up, I glanced over at the old empty hamster cage I kept in my room. As I gazed at the empty dwelling, the memories of my old hamster came flooding back to me. "_Oh Fang__…_" I thought to myself, "_Why did you have to run away?_" Although I lost my friend many years ago, I still kept his cage with hopes that he'll return. Moving the memories aside, I put on my necklace and headed out the door. I headed over to Trish's thinking about all the fun things we were going to do. But when I got there, I found her crying on the steps with Sal by her side. "What happened?" I asked.  
"Her hamster died this morning." Sal said, hugging her friend. "My parents told her he was getting really old." Sal's parents were both veterinarians. Sadly, she's not allowed to have a pet of her own due to the amount of animals they always have to treat. But she's always the one to go to for animal advice.  
"I-I just can't believe Cheddar's gone…" Patrisha sobbed. "I-I've only had him for f-five years."  
"Well, you have to admit, he did live longer than your regular hamster." Sal informed. "One hamster year is forty human years, so he really lived to be two hundred!"  
I sat down next to Trish. "Look, Trish. I know how you feel; I was just as upset when I lost Fang. But at least you know where he is."  
"*sniff* I-I do?"  
"Yeah, he's in hamster heaven where there's sunflower seed as far as the eye can see and a never ending wizz-wheel!"  
Trish wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Bindi. You always know what to say."  
"Now let's go for a walk in the park. That always cheers you up." The three of us smiled and walked towards Sunflower Park.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later, the three of us were heading through the park. We had just gotten some drinks from a local vendor. "Do you think there was something odd about Old Jack at the drink stand?" Trish pointed out. "He seemed crankier than usual…" she looked around as she sipped her soda. "Come to think of it, everyone seems to be in a bad mood." I glanced around and she was right; everyone in the park appeared to be scowling at each other. Even the clouds were turning dark.  
Suddenly, I heard a small sound,"Pfpth!" I looked down and snickering by the roots of a nearby tree was a little tan-ish gray and black hamster. As soon as it saw me, it took off. But curiosity got the better of me and I took of after it into the thickly wooded part of the park with Sal and Trish at my heels. I soon lost sight of the hamster only to find I had gotten my friends as well as myself lost in the process.  
"What the heck has gotten into you Bindi? You just took off and now we're lost!" Sal snapped.  
"Sorry, but I could have sworn I saw a hamster in a devil costume run by…"  
"Ha! Hamster in a costume; that's the worst excuse I've ever heard!"  
While we were arguing, Patrisha happened to look up at the sky. Something strange was coming… "Umm, girls…" she tried to warn us but it was too late.  
A flash of soft pink light nearly blinded us and sent us flying backwards. When the light dimmed, sitting at our feet was a small, hamster shape spaceship with a pink, metal bow on its left ear. Before we could say a word, a window on its forehead opened up and three hamsters hopped out. The first one was white with blue ribbons, the next was tan and white with a pink scarf and the last was gold with brown stripes. Just when we thought things couldn't get any weirder, the white one spoke! "Hamha! Greetings, New-Worldly Ones. We are the HamHam Princesses from Ham-Heart-Land. My name is Bijou and these are my sisters, Pashmina," she pointed to the tan hamster who smiled, "and Sandy." she pointed to the striped hamster who had taken out a purple twirling ribbon.  
"You must be the Trust-T ones who will help us defeat the Evil One!" Sandy said, twirling.

"Harmony said her spell would lead us right to you." Pashmina smiled.  
For a second it was so quiet, you could hear an acorn drop. The three of us were shocked speechless. Not only were a bunch of hamsters literally talking to us, but they want us to help them stop some 'evil thing'. I felt like I had been sucked into an anime or something! Then Sal broke the silence big time. "_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS SANE IS GOING ON HERE!?**_"  
"_Way to keep it together, Sal…_" I thought.  
"Ouchichi, my ears!" Pashmina sobbed.  
"I take it talking hamsters is something new in this world. Oopsie…"  
Sandy got up and looked Sal in the eye. "There's no need to make a Dingbang. We can explain everything."  
"You had better!"  
"Please, Sal. You're being real loud." Trish tried to calm her down.  
Suddenly, "HAHAHA! Pfpth!" We all turned around and there was the devil hamster from before. "How 'bout I make it simple for ya!" he smirked, "Those losers think they can stop me from destroying all the love in the world. The even went so far as to ask the help of a bunch of little brats! Hahaha, Pfpth!"  
"Ugh, who the heck does that guy think he is?" I asked in disgust.  
"That's Spat, the Evil One." Bijou answered, "His goal is to be rid all love in the world."  
" HAHA, and you snobby bunch of Ham Princesses think you can stop me? Pfpth! Think again!" Spat thrusted his devil fork towards us and a blast of dark blue energy bolted at us. The three of us, without thinking, grabbed Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy just in time to dodge the blast and hide behind a large tree. "HAHAHA! You'll never escape me! Pfpth!"

"Girls, we need your help!" Bijou begged us.  
"Your powers combined with ours can beat him!" Pashmina cried out.  
"But… What can we do?" I asked as another blast of energy hit the tree we were behind.  
"Use these!" Bijou said as she pulled out a large blue ribbon. Pashmina had a pink one and Sandy's was purple. "These will link your power with ours." Before we could say a word, they tossed the ribbons at us and with a shining light, they appeared around our necks tied up in perfect bows. Next thing we knew, we transformed!

_There's always a big dream in your heart  
So be positive and sketch out a miracle  
__Ham__Ham__, __PrimaHam_

_Prima HamHams, Hamsta Change!_

_Dreaming girls  
All of them are princesses  
Girls in love  
Serious! Invincible! Perfect!_

_It'll definitely come true  
A self__less__ princess  
You'll be excited and happy  
A legend more wonderful  
Than a fairy tale?!  
I have a feeling it's starting__!_

The three of us were in cute cheerleader outfits; mine was light blue, Patrisha's was pink and Sal was in purple. The strangest thing was we sort of had a resemblance to the three Ham Princesses. My brown hair had turned white with blue ribbon and I had white hamster ears. Patrisha had tan ears poking through her blonde hair and a pink scarf around her neck. Sal's black hair turned gold and the red streaks turned brown. Gold hamster ears were set atop her head and dark purple stripes studded her uniform. Despite the changes… The three of us felt stronger than we've ever felt.  
"Pfpth! So you've transformed… Big deal! You'll never defeat me!" Spat let loose another blast of energy at us.  
"Use these!" The Ham Princesses used their magic to make our weapons appear in our hands. Mine was a light blue scepter, Trisha had a smaller, pink scarf and Sal had a long, purple twirling ribbon. Without thinking, we thrusted our weapons toward his attack. Strong auras of blue, pink and purple shot out of them, destroying Spat's blast and sending him shooting of into the sky.  
"I won't forget this Prima HamHams! I'll be back!Pfpth!" He screamed as he flew off.  
With that, we transformed back into our normal selves. "You girls did it! You beat Spat!"  
"I have to admit, that was pretty fun!" I smiled.  
"I can't remember the last time I've felt this good!" Trish giggled.  
"It sure beats playing video games any day!" Sal grinned.  
We looked down at the three hamsters that started it all. "So does this mean you'll help us save the world?" Bijou beamed.  
We looked at each other and immediately knew the answer. "You bet!" And that's how our lives as the Prima HamHams began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile…  
"Yaaaaaa! Oof! Pfpth!" a certain evil HamHam crashed into a tree. "Those Prima HamHams are stronger than I thought Pfpth!… I'm gonna have to think up someway to get rid of those–" *CRASH* Spat looked down below the tree to see a black haired boy braking flower pots on nearby apartment buildings with a slingshot. "Idea! Heh,Heh,Heh! Pfpth!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

******Hope you've enjoyed chapter 1 of Prima HamHams! Just so you readers know, I love using HamChat in this story. For those who need a Ham Dictionary, go to this site: (minus all the spaces)**

**Yipskee hamtaro/dictionary. Ht ml **

**Can't wait for chapter two! Spat and Skid, the Evil Duo!**


End file.
